The increasing amount of electronic and mechanical equipment used in the office work area presents a problem to the designer of high-quality executive and secretarial furniture employing traditional designs, particularly wood furniture. The maintenance of a clean, classical appearance is a requirement, but is made difficult by the need to accommodate the endless mass of wires, conduits, and other support systems for the communication and computer devices the executive or his secretary must have available at all times. One approach to this problem has been to provide a covered trough in the top of a desk to receive this clutter of items. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,202 discloses desk and storage units mounted on a metal rail. The storage containers are mounted on a rear side of the rail, and desk work surfaces are mounted at different heights on the front of the rail. When a lower height work surface is employed, the rail protrudes above the height of the work surface along the rear edge of the desk surface. The rail provides a wire storage receptacle with a front-facing slot to admit wires leading to devices in use on the desk. Devices of this nature normally take up desk space, are not compatible with traditional designs, and interfere with the movement and organization of the papers and reference material confronting the executive or his secretary. The present invention has been developed to provide a solution to these problems in a structure that can preserve the appearance of clean, classical design.